


Pop Rocks

by degreesofinsanity



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pop Rocks, hux is a confused bab, just some late night crack, kylo is just a little bit of a dick, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degreesofinsanity/pseuds/degreesofinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has some new candy for Hux to try. It goes about as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> It is near midnight where I am and I just wanted to post some crack. Hope this floats some boats! :)

Hux eyed the little red and black packet on his desk critically, its colorful text that looked strangely like balloons making his eye twitch.

  
“Pop rocks, strawberry artificially flavored... _popping candy_?” He read off the front, his frown deepening, “How can candies _pop_?” Hux wondered out loud.

When he was a child, the only candies he remembered eating were the small, pale pink candies that tasted faintly of berries that the maids used to sneak him while his father wasn’t looking.

He kept a small dish of the things on his table for nostalgia’s sake.

Scowling, he read the bright yellow text, “And what does ‘ **TASTE THE EXPLOSION** ’ even mean? It sounds like a threat.”

Maybe it was a bomb? Was this to be his first assassination attempt? _How utterly pathetic_.

Just as Hux was about to have a droid space it, heavy footfalls outside his door made him stop, knowing exactly who they belonged to.

He sighed heavily and let the Force user in before he Forced his way in, literally.

“What do you want now, Ren?” Hux asked irritably, holding the pack of ‘pop rocks’ with a pair of tongs ( _he needed them for drinking nights for the ice_ ).

With a soft hiss, Ren took off his mask, hair tumbling out in an unfairly perfect manner, and Hux, again, was struck by how human the other looked. Said human face looked rather sour at the moment.

“What are you doing to the candy? You’re supposed to eat them.” Hux blinked, holding the pack out, “You left this on my table? Why would you even leave me candy?”

Ren let out an exasperated huff and took the pack, ripping open the stop, “I saw the candies on your table and I thought you might like these.”

He was careful not to grin too much.

“Try them, I guarantee you’ll keep coming back for more.”

Hux inspected the little pink rocks in the pack with suspicion, deciding to go against his better judgement to try the candy. Who knows, Ren might even be right.

“You eat it like this.” Ren gestured for Hux to tip the bag into his mouth, which he followed.

What happened next definitely did not happen and Ren was just a lying nerf-herder.

Hux let out a terrified squeak as the candies started to pop in his mouth, eyes going wide, dropping the bag, trying to reach into his mouth to scrape out the things but he felt a strong pressure keeping his arms to his sides.

“R-Ren!” came out more like, “W-Wen!” as he panicked, the sweet tasting candies crackling and popping in his mouth. Was it acid? Would it eat through his flesh and make him explode?

Was he actually _tasting an explosion_?!

Meanwhile, the Force user was doubled over and laughing, committing the sight of the normally composed General Hux in disarray because of pop rocks.

The ginger’s thoughts were a jumble of:

 

  1. I’m going to die.
  2. I’m going to _kill_ Ren if I don’t die.
  3. I’m going to die.
  4. He was too young to die!
  5. Pfassking Force users!



 

In a continuous cycle.

“Calm down, Hux, they really are just candy.” Ren said once he was done laughing at Hux’s expense, which was a few minutes later, so the candies had already ended their popping, releasing the other from his Force grip.

“...they are quite nice once you get used to them... “ The general mumbled, chewing thoughtfully, his heart still beating rather fast.

“Right? I knew you’d-” Ren didn’t see it coming, Hux’s fist landing on his cheek, a grunt of pain falling from his lips, “You complete arsehole! Get out of here with your...your kriffing fancy candy!”

The general watched Ren stumble from the punch but still he grinned, leaving Hux’s quarters, laughing, “I’ll bring back other flavors next time!”

Hux pretended that he wasn’t interested. At all. Definitely not.

  
( _Pfassking Force users!_ )


End file.
